


Idol Fuckings

by verifiaman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Sensory Deprivation, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: A certain Pokemon Contest Idol is on the prowl for some dick, and she so happens to find one in the middle of an alleyway (Brendan/Lisia)





	Idol Fuckings

Ever since he decided Mudkip would be his Starter, Slateport City had been at the top of Brendan's list of places to visit. The Port Town was home to many different resources that could help him learn more about water Pokemon, as well as the perfect place to prepare for the rest of his journey. From the oceanic museum and the ship yard, to the seashore and beach house where everybody hangs out, he knew he would find plenty to help him get prepared for the coming struggles. Once he got the proper permits, he'd be riding on very dangerous waters, so learning things like which part of a Tentacool was safe to eat and which of Hoenn's ocean routes permitted trainers to battle on was top priority. He planned to do that at home with the books in his dad’s study, but a certain... distraction moved into his house next door. And she just wouldn't stop distracting him!

 

“Brendan!” The tanned teen turned around to see the newbie trainer running up to him in the middle of the cobblestone street, her breasts paradoxically bouncing up and down, despite being constricted in a tight red outfit. She could probably open a bottle of soda pop by just sitting it between those two lovelies and taking a step. “I got us a room at a really swanky hotel!” Seeing she was going to run right into him for a hug, like usual, as if they didn’t just see each other ten minutes ago, he held his hand out and she faceplanted straight into it, her impossibly huge breasts slapping him on the chin and cheek before bouncing back. “Ow... why did you do that?”

 

“Because your tits are super suffocating,” Brendan responded. “And your body was connected to them and I’m not keen on having a person running full tit into me. I mean ‘full tilt’.” He added, feeling heat rising to his cheeks self-consciously from his Freudian slip. “Why haven't you found a bra, like Mr. Norman said to?” He looked at her chest for a split second and realized something stronger would be needed to restrain those things. _‘Maybe a grass type pokemon can make some stretchy leaf underwear for her, or maybe a water type can gather some seashells for her to cover up with?’_ he thought, imagining a Leafeon weaving a bra for the girl and a Corsola walking onto the beach with shells, ready and waiting, on its back. He even envisioned two Weepinbell just latching on and hanging off her breasts to cover them up. He almost laughed at the thought of calling them ‘pinch-her’ plants, but he did his best to keep a straight face, yet the blush surely gave away his thoughts.

 

“I didn't get one.” May said, looking down embarrassedly, her face almost as red as his, though she didn’t seem to notice his state of duress. “I couldn't find one that fit me.” Her arms squishing together, squeezing her breasts and literally putting them on display was even worse for him. Now, his mind saw her leaning over on the beach, a tropical drink in one hand, maybe a little umbrella dangling out of it, and a bottle of sunscreen in her other hand, beckoning him to cover her in a fine sheen of the glistening… cream.

 

“Figures…” Brendan muttered, unable to take his eyes off of the things for longer than ten seconds. May's breasts were twice as big as her head, after all. No visible veins and their strict defiance of gravity made one generally unable to look away, as was proven by how everyone walking by was staring at her right now. Brendan was alarmed when a barefoot guy almost stepped on someone’s Cacnea, because he couldn’t keep his face forward where he was going. He cringed when the guy’s girlfriend hit him upside the head for staring. “Just... just walk normally ok”

 

“But if I do that, I won't get to where I want to fast enough!” May said, her breasts jumping around with her waving arms. He swore when he got the Pokedex that her breasts were actually pokemon in disguise, with a mind of their own, except permanently attached to her chest, but when he scanned them, he only opened a search page of similar pictures.  He had to study that page a few moments more just to be sure there wasn’t a pokemon. “I just have _sooo_ much energy after being on that ship!”

 

“That was three days ago!” Did this chick ever go outside back in whatever region she came from?!”

 

“But that was three days of sitting around watching TV!” And he jut got his answer. “And searching for a bra, somethng that would have been easier if _someone-”_ She fixed him a glare. “-Wasn't such a prude.”

 

“I was trying to be a gentleman.”

 

“And we're going to be camping out in the wilderness together, methinks you're acting immature.” She narrowed her eyes at his hands, specifically what they were covering up. “ _Very_ immature.” She sighed, looking down at her massive chest. “Why do you boys get so worked up over these things anyway?”

 

Well this was getting uncomfortable. “I'm just gonna go..do something else.” He muttered, running away as people noticed him covering his crotch and laughed.  _'This could not get any worse!'_

 

“I'm buying a UV light, perv!” Aaand it just got worse.

 

 

 

Well the embarassment caused his boner to go down considerably -after  _two minutes-_ but the humiliation that had come had ruined his reputation even moreso than when he and May got off the boat. How was he supposed to know her shirt was  _that_ fragile?!

 

He sat in an alleyway, grumbling as he looked through his Pokedex. “Damn big boobied bitch..” He chuckled at the alliteration. “Didn't anyone teach her about modesty?” The chlld of one of Japan's most famous Gym Leaders and she acted like she was still in grade school! “Come on, find a good Pokemon for me!” He nearly yelled at the Pokedex. He  _really_ needed something weak to take his anger out on!  And once he did that maybe he could stop thinking about those bouncing titties.

 

“Excuse me?” Brendan's eyes widened. He recognized that tone of voice. “Did you say you needed someone to take your anger out on?” He turned around and sure enough he was right. The woman was teal haired, her hair reaching to her generous, jean covered hips. Speaking of said jeans, they were riding low, like _really_ low, so low in fact he could see her pubes, all of them! Her bush was _thick,_ and shaved extremely well in the style of a single 8th note. And he could see her clit too, poking out of the opened zipper. Looking upwards, especially since she wasn't protesting him window shopping her body, he could see her breasts, covered in a short, teal tank top. They were as big as her head individually, not as big as May's, but freaking Arceus, his Mudkip could stick his body in there! Her eyes were the same color as her hair, showing amusement and pride at Brendan's perversion. “Like what you see?” She asked knowingly and tauntingly.

 

“Yeah.” Brendan said unabashedly. If this girl was coming out in an alleyway with her pubes and privates out, he was gonna stare! Still this was way too good to be true. He took out a Poke Ball and opened it up to reveal his starter, Mudkip, who stood at attention like a loyal guard dog. “Try anything funny and he'll blast you.” That threat was ruined when he had to physically redirect the little fish lizard thing when it tried to wander off.

 

“Don't worry, don't worry.” The girl said placatingly, “I just wanna talk, and maybe do a little bit of something else.” She licked her lips hungrily. “I saw what you were packing on the beach and I _knew_ I just had to have a taste.”

 

“W-what?”The fact a girl could stomach the site of his massive, swollen penis was foreign to him. The last girl he showed it to ran away in terror, and May just kept comparing him to her dad, like _that_ wasn't completely emasculating. “Y-you like it?”

 

“Yeah!” She reached forward, ignoring the Mudkips angry, high pitched squeal, and unzipped his pants. “Name's Lutia sweetie, what's yours?”

 

“Brendan.” The tan teen sighed as he got his first handie in a long while. “Wow you're good at this.”

 

“Yep! Got a thing for guys like you. Nice lean physique, not to muscular or skinny, and a deep deep tan, like coffee tan! You're not Aqua are you? I mean, I don't care if you are, but-

 

“N-no!” Brenan nearly squeaked as she rubbed a finger over his slit. “I'm not Aqua!” Whatever that was. “ Kinda got a mixed race deal going on, half Japanese half some-oh fuck you're good at this.” Lutia reached downward and began massaging the underside of his balls. “Yeah, that's it, right there..”

 

“Wow, you're not even halfway hard, impressive!” Lutia praised, admiring how big it was, not even at full erection. “ That must be your sweet spot huh? You jerk it a lot or do you have some experience?”

 

“Y-yes..” Brendan said with a throaty groan. It was amazing how many girls who failed their Trainer exam tried to seduce him for a Starter! “One or two-oh god!”

 

“And you're so pent up too!” She gave him a half-lidded grin. “Guys like you should be pumping this baby into every girl you see!”

 

“Yeah I wish...” Brendan moaned. “You gonna keep up with the handjob? Cause you're not gonna get me off with just that.”

 

The girl smiled sweetly at him. “Really? She asked mockingly, kneeling down while still kneading his large testicles. “Well I guess I'll have to fix that!” And before Brendan could answer, Lutia's tongue shot out of her mouth and began lathering his cockhead with her tongue, keeping her eyes on him as she made loud, moist sounds with her mouth. She pulled back, her gaze looking as though she was admiring the massive, wet member, before she looked up at him and winked. “Time for round two, big guy!” And without any hesitation,  she opened her mouth and shoved half his cock down her throat. Her eyes widened, the salty, musky taste filling her mouth as much as his cockflesh. She knew she'd have trouble taking it in but...damn!  _'If uncle Wallace can suck a cock this big, then so can I!'_ She took him in further and further, angrily ignoring her partner's worried pleas as tears rolled down her eyes. Drool spluttered from her luscious pink lips and dripped onto her breasts as she drew back with a loud, gasp, taking in a big gulp of air and swallowing her spit as the taste of cock was seemingly permanently etched into each and every taste bud. “Oh wow....oh wow!” She wiped the tears from her eyes as she took her final breaths before calming down.

 

“You took that much in...” Brendan said in awe as Lutia went back to work and took him in again. “A-are you ok? You looked like you didn't-” The glare she gave him froze him in his tracks. “S-shutting up now.”

 

This time she managed to shove a good 87% of his brown,tanned palm tree down her throat before her gag reflex kicked in again, this time bad enough that snot and mucus were pouring from her nostrils. She held him there to allow her oral passage time to get used to the intruder, constricting her throat as she did so to give him some stimulation. She could feel his veins, his cockhead, everything! It was as if her throat was molding itself around his dick like it was a Ditto!  _'You can do it Lisia, you.can.do.it!'_ She steeled her nerves, feeling the steel her nerves were stimulating throb, she tok in the final 13% in one go, slamming her nose into his pubes as his massive balls slammed against her breasts. At a very shocked 'holy shit!' from Brendan, she stared up at him, pointing to her head.

 

“Y-you want me to put my hands on her head?” She let out a muffled yes, causing Brendan to look downward. From what little he could see of her neck at this angle, he knew something was wrong; his dick was stretching her neck! He shouldn't be able to see the flesh of her neck from this angle, but lo and behold he could! _'How is she still alive?!'_ And what was she doing to his dick because Arceus above it felt amazing!

 

She could feel her tits being drenched with her drool, almost like rainwater, each droplet causing her breasts to bounce with each and every impact. Her features were distorted, her cheeks hollowed out and contorted to the shape of his dick, his musky, sweaty scent overpowering and making her even more teary eyed and unable to breathe. Feeling experimental and wanting to finish him off before she expired, she grabbed her neck and clenched it, rubbing up and down. Going by his louder moans, that was doing it. His dick was stretching out her throat so much that her basically choking herself could be felt through her skin!

 

At the two minute mark and her Her lungs were feeling the strain.Her body felt light from the lack of oxygen, but pride and an uncertainty if she could even get this thing out of her without medical attention kept her going.

 

At the four minute mark she lost the ability to see or hear, the scent of his musk and the lack of air making a very potent and debilitating combination.

 

At the  _six_ minute mark she felt him shoot something into her stomach. She thought he came, but soon realized it was just pre. Her tears were hitting her breasts with the same ferocity as her drool, and it was around this point that her brain was on autopilot. She  _felt_ him shooting more pre into her stomach, but she wasn't conscious of it, nor was she conscious of his attempts to get her off his dick so she could breathe!

 

At the nine  _minute mark_ her stomach looked like it was in it's 4 th month of pregnancy. Her face was turning bluer than her hair, and her eyes were so crossed that you could barely see her pupils. Thankfully,  _mercifully,_ he came, or did he pee? Either or she was free. He yanked his cock from her mouth like pulling out a leech from a wound and continued to come involuntarily, his semen reaching past the roof of the alley as Lutia laid there gasping heavily for air, the semen raining down on her with audible splats. She spent the next two minutes coughing up copious amounts of saliva and cum, a whole gallon's worth, before she finally laid there, conscious, shaking, and staring up at him. “T-tol-ld-d y-yo-u-u I-i c-coc-ould-dd- d-o-do-it!”

 

“I never made a bet!” Brendan nearly screamed as he ran to her, picking her up and wincing from his hand making contact with his cum. “Holy shit woman, what is _wrong_ with you?!”

 

“I-I s-s-ucu-cuckueckucukcecuceukk-”

 

“-Ok, you're a lost cause.” An uneasy laugh came from his lips. What was he going to do now?! He couldn't go out with this chick in his arms covered in cum! He didn't have to worry though because the light from a Poke Ball came from inbetween her cleavage and formed into an Altaria, who stared at him intensely. _'Oh fuck!'_ What was this chick doing with a fully evolved Dragon Type! And if she could raise one what was she doing whoring out on the street?! “H-hi...?” The bird stared at him, tilting it's head as it stared at Lutia. It then closed it's eyes, let out a squawk that Brandon swore was 'not this shit again..' And promptly grabbed it's trainer by the hair. When Brendan blinked, the two were gone, with only the Altaria's fluff left as evidence that they were there. “Well then...” He looked around and saw that his Mudkip was gone. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, he put his dick and balls back in his pants, tidied himself up, and went to find his Starter...and get his dick cleaned off as well.

 

 


End file.
